The Rebel's Son and The Peacekeeper's Daughter
by Jayniebear321
Summary: Hunger Games AU: Natsu is the son of a missing rebel and Lucy is the daughter of a Peacekeeper. Both of them outcasts in their district, they find their place with each other, and when there is a change made in the reaping process, things begin to look up until a cruel twist of fate ruins their chance of a future together. One-Shot Nalu. Idea from a prompt I found on Tumblr.


Author's Note: Hello! This is a quick one shot based on a prompt that I found on Tumblr. I hope you guys like it. If anyone is OOC please let me know, I don't want to screw anything up. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!

This year they decided to change the rules on how the new tributes would be reaped. Instead of having one boy and one girl sent to the capital as tributes (read victims), all names were put in together into the glass ball so that it didn't matter who was sent as long as there were two. Some people viewed this as a kindness by the capital and saw this as a chance to protect the ones that they loved. Others viewed it as cruel, believing the games to be fixed, they thought that the capital were trying to take all of the boys so that the Districts had no fighters left or to leave the Districts with a decreasing population that had no chance for growth. Not that anyone in their right mind would want to bring a child into this awful world. For Lucy and Natsu, it was a chance for them to be able to escape a death sentence. Unfortunately for Lucy Heartfilia, it caused her life to become a cruel trick of fate.

Lucy Heartfilia was born to her parents in District 12. Her father, Jude, was a peacekeeper from District 2 and her mother, Layla, was an apothecary from the same District. Jude and Layla married young and when Jude was assigned to District 12, Layla moved with him. Soon after the move, Lucy was brought into the world. Lucy was happy with her parents as a child. Her father was always a gruff man, but Layla seemed to bring out the best in him. Sadly, their happiness was cut short when Layla caught a fever that she was trying to treat in the District and died. After that, Jude became a much gruffer and cold man. He loved his daughter, but instead of being a father to her, he buried himself in his work. Most people, including Lucy, believed that he was trying his best to make the people as miserable as he felt. Due to her father's work, Lucy was ostracized and treated rudely by the other citizens. The children treated her well until their parents told them who she was, Jude the Peacekeeper's daughter. Alone and sad, Lucy had very few friends, except for a certain pink-haired boy.

Natsu Dragneel was the one of the district's many orphans, though he claimed that his father was still alive. Natsu was raised by Igneel "The Fire" Dragneel. Igneel found Natsu abandoned in the woods outside of District 12 while walking along the fence one day on the way to work. Not being the type of man to let a child die, he snuck under the fence, saved the child and hid him in his work bag that day in the mine. After work that day Igneel brought the boy into his home and raised him as his own son. Igneel was true to his nickname and was a fiery man who wanted to end the cruelty of the Capital. He taught Natsu about the truths of the Capital and told him that one day the Capital would be brought to its knees by the people it governed so harshly. One day, Igneel left for work at the mines and never returned. Rumors flew all around the district. Some said that he was taken out by the Peacekeepers. Other said that he was banished from the District. Natsu believed the Igneel left the District for District 13. Igneel never gave up the hope that District 13 was still in existence and that they were still trying to figure out how to undermine the Capital. Almost everyone in the District, save the Peacekeepers, pitied Natsu for what they believed was a delusion, but no one had the heart to tell him that he was wrong. The only person to ever share Natsu's hope was Lucy.

Lucy understood Natsu. She knew what it was like to lose the only person that loved her. They became close friends and a support to one another when times became difficult, like when her father would come home drunk and scream at her, or when the Peacekeepers harassed Natsu for being a "rebel's" son. They protected one another and promised to look out for each other. In fact, Natsu was so protective of Lucy that he began sleeping on the floor in her room. He knew how her father could be and was willing to do anything to protect her, not that she needed it. As a child she would fight off all of the bullies she faced on her own, she didn't fear anything that a person could do to her in a short amount of time. What she feared was the same thing that haunted both of them ever since they turned 12. The reapings.

Every reaping that they had to attend brought new fear into their lives. Lucy had less to fear since she was well provided for and didn't need a tesserae, but Natsu on the other hand depended on it. He had his name in there so many times that it was a miracle that he was not called. Both of them slept very little around the time of the reaping and Hunger Games, but they managed to make it through together.

Time passed as it always does and eventually the two reached the age of 18. Right before their last reaping the rules were changed so that all names were entered into the same glass ball. Lucy viewed this as a blessing. It gave them a better chance of being able to avoid being reaped, it gave them hope that they could have a future together. No matter how awful their situation was, at least they could take solace in the fact that they were alive and together.

The day of the reaping approached warm and sunny. A terrible irony by nature that an event that would lead to murder would take place on such a beautiful day. Lucy woke up to the sun shining into her window. She sat up and stretched, for a moment forgetting what day it was. Then like a punch to the gut, it hit her that today was her last reaping. She looked over to where Natsu was still sleeping on his makeshift bed that was set up right by hers. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him up. Instead she tiptoed past him and took her dress from her closet. It was a simple, but pretty blue dress with small daisies embroidered into it. Lucy washed up and dressed quickly. Once she was ready she returned to her bedroom and woke Natsu so that he could prepare for his day too.

"Good morning, Luce." He smiled up at her from his bed on the floor.

"Morning Natsu." She smiled back, no matter how bleak things were, he could always make her smile. "You seem like you slept well."

"I did surprisingly! I guess it's time for me to get ready huh?" His smile faded a bit as he remembered what was to come.

"Yeah, but we still have plenty of time before the reaping. Why don't you get something to eat here before you go back to your place to change?" Lucy offered.

"Won't your dad be mad? I don't want to get us in trouble on a reaping day."

"Don't worry about it. I already checked. He left to prepare for the day with the other PeaceKeepers."

"Ok then." Natsu jumped up. "Give me a few minutes to put my bed away, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"No problem." Lucy left him in her room and went into their kitchen/living area. She moved around the kitchen with ease from years of preparing meals. She didn't pull out much, she knew that neither of them would be very hungry. She pulled out some bread from the bakery that she had been saving and a small bit a cheese. After five minutes their meager meal was prepared and Natsu was coming out of her room to join her. They said a quick thanks and began to eat. The meal was mostly silent, but Lucy noticed that something was off about Natsu. They never kept secrets from one another, so it bothered her that she didn't know what was wrong. Eventually she worked up the courage to begin the conversation.

"Are you ok, Natsu? You seem quieter than you usually are on a reaping day." Lucy asked while taking a drink of water.

"I was just thinking about the reaping this year and how it's different and all." Natsu replied looking down at his cup.

"What do you mean? Isn't the change good? It gives both of us less of a chance to be reaped." Lucy reasoned, not sure of where he was going.

"Yeah, but there's still a chance that either one of us could be chosen. It scares me, but it also gives me hope."

"How does it give you hope?" Lucy now had a hunch about what he was saying and didn't like it.

"Well, for starters, if you get chosen, I can now take your place." Natsu said calmly. He looked up at her and Lucy saw that he wasn't lying. This was his plan and he was going to stick to it.

"No! That is not okay! Don't you even think like that!" Lucy stood up and yelled, afraid.

"But Luce…"

"No! I won't lose you."Lucy was close to tears, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"You won't lose me. This is a worst case scenario. You even said that it's unlikely that we'll even be picked with all of those names in there." He took her hand and pulled her close. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and if I do end up going, I'll win. I'll come home to you, I promise."

"You do?" Lucy asked trying her best to compose herself.

"I do." He hugged her tightly and checked the time. "I have to go get ready now, but I'll meet you at the reaping. This year we'll try to stand side by side so that we don't lose each other." He hugged her again. "See you soon Luce." Natsu grinned and was gone.

When Lucy arrived at the square, half of the District was already there. Parents were hugging their children while trying to put on a brave face. Young children cried while older siblings looked grim. Lucy searched the crowd for Natsu, and found him standing among a group of boys. Once Natsu saw Lucy, he broke away from the crowd and went to her.

"Hey." Lucy said

"Hey, apparently, even with the rule change, they are keeping the boys and the girls separated." Natsu said dejectedly.

"It's ok. We can meet up after the reaping. I'll be ok." Lucy gave him the best attempt at smile as she could. He didn't really buy it, but it told him that she was trying.

"Ok, if you're sure." He hugged her tightly. "I'll see you soon. Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"You too." She chuckled and then joined the other girls waiting.

The wait wasn't very long, soon the Mayor came on stage and did is prepared spiel on the Hunger Games and why they were so good for the Citizens of Panem. Once he was done his speech he introduced the Capital representative who gave their speech and after that it was time for the reaping.

The representative put their hand into the ball and gave it a stir with their fingers. They grabbed a name and read it into the microphone.

"Natsu Dragneel."

_No._ It felt like Lucy's world had shattered. _This can't be. No. This wasn't supposed to happen._ Lucy watched in horror as Natsu climbed the steps and crossed the stage. _I can't let him die._

Lucy started pushing her way to the center isle, desparately trying to scream, but unable to make a sound. Just as she approached the isle, she caught Natsu's eye. He was glaring and pleading with his eyes. He didn't want her to volunteer. He wanted to protect her. Natsu promised to win and come home to her. He always kept his promises and by trying to protect him, Lucy was telling him that she didn't have faith in his promise. Warm tears spilled over, but she kept eye contact with him. She didn't even notice that a new name was being chose until it was read through the microphone.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

_No way._ Lucy couldn't believe their luck. She was in shock, but was able to function enough to make it to the stage. All the way to her spot she never broke eye contact with Natsu. She could feel all of his pain, anger, and sadness at their situation. She saw the pure rage in his eyes when she got to her place on stage and felt it with them. No one spoke for them or volunteered. It was ironic to everyone in the District. The rebel's son and the Peacekeeper's daughter, two outcast from two opposite worlds sent to the hunger games, even the most reckless of gamblers would have never bet on that.

In that moment pure despair and irony, something clicked in Natsu. He now understood his father's anger. This was nothing but a joke to everyone. He now understood and shared his father's wish to be free. If it were only Natsu himself headed into the games, it would have been no big deal. He would have done his best to win and hopefully would have been able to come home to Lucy. If he died, she would be able to go on without him. Now, there was no hope. If he won, she died. If she won, Lucy would never be able to forgive herself if she let him die. This was unacceptable. He would not accept this future. He would go out the way he decided.

Lucy looked him in the eye and tried to figure out where his mind was going. He stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm about to do something stupid." He whispered. "Like really stupid, whatever you do is up to you, just know that I love you."

"I will follow you anywhere." She whispered back. He kissed her.

When he stepped back, he swung a punch at the Capitol rep and grabbed the gun out of a Peacekeeper's hand. He pulled the trigger and started firing at the camera crew and at the Peacekeepers. Though he had no experience with such a weapon, he did his best not to hit any of the District people. They couldn't help it that they were mindless cowards. Natsu did a great job taking out Peacekeepers and fought as hard as he could, but in the end, he was no match for professional guards. Natsu fell in a volley of bullets, while Lucy watched on in horror.

Lucy ran to him and held him closely, trying to stop the blood that was quickly leaving his body. She didn't realized what he meant at first, but now understood all too well. He would not be part of the games. He would not be the ironic character in the Capitol's story. Natsu grabbed her hand and did his best to smile at her. Lucy watched as the light began to drain out of his eyes. She knew it was over for him and also knew what waited for her if she stayed as well. She wouldn't be alone for long. Didn't she just say that she'd follow him anywhere.

When Natsu's body became still, Lucy lowered her head and gave out one lone cry of pain. She picked up the gun Natsu dropped and began firing at the Peacekeepers who were charging towards the body of the only man she loved. When she ran out of bullets, she began using the gun itself as a weapon against the guards, but it didn't last long. Lucy felt multiple bullets enter her body. She fell to the ground next to Natsu and reached out for his hand. Lucy knew that they didn't do much to lead the people into rebellion. She only hoped that someone would pick up where they left off in the future, after all the 3rd Quarter Quell was only a few years away. Who knew how bad things would eventually get. Her eyes grew heavy and the world began to grow silent. Lucy was dying, but she wasn't scared. She knew she wouldn't be alone for long, she had already begun to feel a warm presence beside her. She turned to her love.

"I told you I'd follow you anywhere." She said

"I know, come on. Let's find the place where we both can be free." Natsu took her hand and lead her home.

Author's Note: Sorry if this is depressing, I found this on Tumblr, and thought it was a great prompt. I was originally going to make this a Gajevy story, but it worked better as Nalu. Feel free to review and tell me where I need to improve or if you have any requests. Thanks for the read.


End file.
